friendshipismagicfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
*Pony's Creed: Chapter 24; Octavia's Plan
By Terrarian Pony WARNING: This story may include violence, gore, romance, same gender romance, implied cannibalsm, ponies, referennces to several video games, and PINKIE PIE! If anypony is offended by any of the content listed above, than please turn back now. You have been warned. Previously Next Story: Pony's Creed By Terrarian Pony Chapter 24 Octavia's Misery ... Octavia began to walk to her quarters. Everypony stared at her out of curiousity, or sympathy. They had no idea what was going on. Octavia wanted to keep it like that for now. ... Octavia was in her guild quarters. A knock came at her door. Octavia:" Come in." Terra walked in, carrying a vase of roses in her forehooves, and placed it on Octavia's desk. Terra:" I bought you some roses... without touching them this time, 'cause... you know. I'm really sorry, Octavia." Octavia slammed her hooves on the table, tears welling up in her eyes. Octavia:" IT'S ALL MY FAULT! IF ONLY I WAS SMART ENOUGH! IF ONLY I SHOWED HER HOW MUCH I CARED, SHE WOULDN'T HAVE DONE ALL THIS!!!" She slammed her face on the table in front of her, and cried. Terra's ears drooped, and she began to feel bad for provoking this. She lifted Octavia's face off the table, and hugged her. Terra:" None of it is your fault, Octavia. That's what Vinyl wants you to believe. That's is the guilt trip." Octavia:" I don't want to kill her! I just wanted things to be the way they were, back when we were just siblings! When everything was so simple! I wish we never left for Ponyville..." Terra:" Listen, Octavia. You are not at fault here. She might not even need to die. We can still help her... there is still a chance. Just like with Blaze, we still have a chance to change her." Octavia:" So you... really think so?" Terra crossed her arms, and glared at Octavia crossly. Terra:" Are you me, that you are honestly ready to give up hope on your little sister, Octavia?" Octavia bowed her head in shame, the looked over to a familiar photo. It was a picture of Octavia and Vinyl as teen filly sisters, hugging eachother close. Octavia smiled slightly, then wiped the tears from her eyes with a napkin. Octavia:" No. There is still hope for her. For us." Terra returned her smile. Terra:" I'm glad you realize that. But if you do have to put her down, just know that it's so she doesn't hurt anypony else." Octavia:" Let's hope it doesn't come to that." ... That night, Octavia and Terra decided to stay up for as long as they could. They made it into a compitition. Whoever goes to sleep first loses. They stared out at the stars from atop the Ponyville Town Hall, on their backs. Terra:" Octavia." Octavia:" Yes?" Terra:" I... I just wanted to say that I love you. You're such a determined and selfless pony, and everypony else in the guild looks up to you. They love you out of respect for who you are." Octavia:" I... I know. And I love you, too. I just... get distracted." Terra scooted closer to Octavia, then grabbed her hoof, and smiled sweetly. Terra:" *Blushes* Do you want another distraction?" Octavia giggled at her. Octavia:" I appreciate you trying to cheer me up, but really... some pegasus could swoop on over and see us kissing." Terra:" What's wrong with that? Don't you wanna share our love with the world?" Octavia:" You are so... cheesy." Terra leans in to kiss her. Terra:" Do I taste cheesy?" Octavia:" *Rolls her eyes* Oh, let go, you." Terra giggled, and let go, allowing Octavia to have her personal space. Octavia looked sad for a moment. Octavia:" I really want my sister back. She is the most important pony to me." Terra hugged her again, and whispered in her ear. Terra:" It won't be easy, but I know you can do it. I believe in you." It didn't make Octavia feel anymore confident. Octavia sniffed, and quietly cried into Terra's mane. Terra:" Hey um...Octavia. I just remembered, you never met my family. Would you... still like to meet them. It could Vinyl off your mind." Octavia wiped away her tears. Octavia:" I think I'd like that very much." ... Terra lead Octavia to a cave near Ponyville. Terra:" So... a few warnings, my parents are... a little bit... over excitable, so they might get a little jumpy when they meet you. They are also really weird sometimes. Like... my sister eats bugs, so... heheh. Not that that isn't normal for some bat ponies, but it's weird. My mom is a drama queen, and she will probably cry when she sees me..." Octavia:" Terra. You're family sounds lovely. I can't wait to meet them." Terra took in a deep breath, and let Octavia in. It seemed like a simple cave, until they got inside, where there was a door, and some window, and even lights that have been switched on inside. Terra knocked on her parent's door. Terra:" I'm home!" Female voice:" Who is it? You better not be that crazy old preacher again!" Terra:" It's me mom. Terra... your daughter." Female voice:" Tear Bear? Oh my sweet Luna! It's been so long! Hold on a moment! Let me unlock the door!" Octavia bit her lip, stifling a laugh. Octavia:" Tear Bear?" Terra glares at her. Terra:" Not a word about it." A female bat pony that looked just like Terra, but bigger, opened the door. ???:" Oh! Tear Bear! It is you!" The bigger bat pony squeezed Terra so tight, her eyes seemed as if they would pop out. Terra:" N-nice to see you again... too mom... but... you have another visiter. This is my fillyfriend, Octavia." The bigger bat pony lets go, and turns to Octavia, looking her up and down, her eyes narrowed. Octavia grinned nervously. Suddenly, Terra's mother grabbed Octavia in an embrace, nearly squeezing her half to death. ???:" EEEEEEHHHH!!! My baby has a girlfriend!" She lets Octavia go, and looks her over again. ???:" *Smiles* And a regular pony none-the-less! Aw... that must means you truely love her for who she is! Am I right?" Octavia:" Y-yes, of course. I'm Octavia. Nice to meet you, ma'am. And you are?" ???:" So sophisticated, yet so very polite. Oh! But where are my manners? Hehehe. You may call me Willow. I am Terra's mother." Octavia:" Well I've been very excited to meet you. You've raised such a wonderful, and free spirited daughter." Willow:" Aw, well you didn't have to say that. Hehe. Come in. Come in. Have a seat, and I'll get my husband." They step in the house, and have a seat in the living room. Willow:" GARROTH! GET DOWN HERE, NOW!, Garroth:" WHY ARE YOU YELLIN'!?" Willow:" BECAUSE OUR DAUGHTER IS HOME! NOW GET DOWN HERE BEFORE I HOG HER!" Garroth:" OUR LITTLE TEAR BEAR!?" Willow:" YES! AND SHE'S GOT HERSELF A FILLYFRIEND! SO BE POLITE!" Octavia and Terra's ears were hurting after that loud conversation, but Octavia was still as excited as before. Octavia:" You were right. You're family is very... interesting." A male bat pony came down stairs. He too looked just like Terra. Garroth:" A fillyfriend, eh? She better treat our girl properly." Willow:" Oh, she's just the sweetest!" Suddenly, a really small bat pony trots out from behind a corner. ???:" Did mommy say sissy was home?" Willow:" Yes, I did, Honey Belle." The bat pony filly spotted Terra, and squealed. After which, she tackled the Terra to the floor. They both laughed. Honey:" Sissy! I missed you soooooo much! Look! I got my cutie mark!" Honey Belle's cutie mark was a baseball, and a baseball glove. Terra:" That's great! Oh, it looks so good on you!" Honey:" Thanks, sis! I missed you!" Honey looked up to see Octavia. She frowned, and hid behind her mother. Willow:" Honey Belle, this is Octavia. Terra's... um... partner." Honey Belle's ear drooped, and her lips began to quiver. Honey:" Sh-she's a... n-normal pony! Don't let her hurt me, mommy!" Terra:" Oh yeah. I should have mentioned Honey is scared of normal ponies like yourself." Octavia:" What's wrong?" Terra:" She had a traumatizing experience. Let's just say she learned quickly not to wander off when mother tells her not too." Honey nods her head slowly. Octavia:" Don't worry little one, I won't bite. Me and your sister are really good friends." Honey:" No! Don't listen to her Terra! She's a big liar, and a meanie!" The tiny bat pony ran up to her room, and they heard a door slam shut. Octavia:" I am so sorry. I-I didn't mean to..." Garroth:" Don't worry. Honey Belle, I'm sure, will get used to you. Now what did you say your name was?" Octavia:" Octavia Melody. A pleasure to meet you." Garroth:" I'll say. I thought our Tear Bear would be lonely for a long time." Terra:" DAD!" Willow:" Your father's non confidence aside, it was really good to see you again, sweety." Willow hugged Terra again, this time tearing up. Willow:" You're growing so fast!" Terra:" Hehe... and there's the drama." ... Willow:" You can stay as long as you like." Octavia:" I appreciate it, but are you sure?" Garroth:" Absolutely. You're pony-folk, right? You would probably want more sleep at night than during the day." Octavia:" I am feelimg rather exhausted." Terra:" Yeah... and I kinda switched my sleeping routine, so I'm gonna hit the hay as well." Octavia and Terra walked up stairs. Eventually, they heard crying from one of the rooms. It was coming from Honey Belle. Terra knocked on Honey's door. Terra:" Honey Belle, can I come?" Honey:" No! D-don't let the scary pony in!" Terra:" Hehe... she can be a little scary sometimes." Octavia:" Hey! I thought we were trying to gain her trust!" Terra:" Hehehe. But Octavia is only scary to the bad ponies. Octavia isn't a bad pony." Honey opened her door just a crack. Honey:" *Sniff* R-really?" Terra:" Yup, if you talk to her, you'll find she's really nice." Octavia:" I promise, I would never hurt a little filly like you. May I come in?" Honey:" *Unsure* Um... okay." Terra:" I'm gonna head to bed. I promise Octavia is really nice." Octavia walked into the tiny bat pony's room, and looked around. There were toys scattered everywhere, and baseball collectibles. Honey was holding a pink, plush, bat pony in her hooves. Honey:" Y-you aren't going to eat me... r-right?" Octavia:" No dear, I would never. Besides, I'm a vegetarian. All ponies are..." Octavia frowned, remembering Key Note. Octavia:" ...mostly." Honey:" You eat veggies? Bleh!" Octavia giggled at the filly's disgust. Octavia:" How about we sit down?" Octavia and Honey sit on the bed next to eachother. Octavia:" So, why are you afraid of ponies like me?" Honey:" Um... I went outside the cave with mommy. She said to stay close, but... I got lost. I ran into this really mean pony with armor, and he started yelling at me. Terra kicked his flank, because she's the best sister ever! But I was still really scared." Octavia:" Some ponies are really bad. I fight bad ponies all the time." Honey:" *Sniff* You do?" Octavia nodded. Octavia:" You see, I'm an assassin, like Terra. We work together to make sure that the nasty ponies, like the templars, don't hurt anypony else." Honey:" Do ponies ever hurt you?" Octavia frowned. Octavia:" Yes, always. Some ponies her more than others. But some ponies hurt the ponies I call friends, and I have to help them. *Smiles* But I never give up, and do what I have to do to protect the ponies I care about." Honey:" Wow! You really are a nice pony!" ... The next morning, Octavia and Terra woke with a tiny bat pony smiling at them at the other side of the bed. Terra:" Shouldn't you be in bed by now?" Honey:" Well, yeah but... I was wandering, why did you sleep during the night?" Terra:" New routine. I have to do daytime things now, and it's hard to do that when I sleep during the day. So I sleep at night now." Octavia:" I'm glad we our little talk last night." Honey:" I'm glad you aren't a meanie like some ponies." Terra:" Anyways, me and Octavia have to get back to Ponyville." Honey:" Aw, but I wanted play with you guys." The bat pony filly made a pouty face that could rival any other. Octavia:" I promise I'll come back and play with you another time. But we really have to go. We have good ponies to protect." Honey:" Okay. But you'll visit again, right?" Octavia:" Of course." Honey:" Yay!" The filly hugged them both, and ran off to bed. ... After saying goodbye to Terra's parents, she and Octavia went back to Ponyville to find Octavia's sister. Octavia:" There has to be an easier way to find Vinyl Scratch." Periwinkle:" Octavia!" Octavia and Terra's head turned to see an old friend. Octavia:" Periwinkle! It's been a while!" They hugged eachother. Periwinkle:" Yes, it has. But more importantly, I've got lead on Vinyl." Starlight:" Octavia!" Starlight Glimmer ran up to Octavia. Starlight:" Vinyl Scratch took the apple thingy!" Octavia:" Of course she did. What did you find out about it?" Starlight:" Well, I was able to help Apple Bloom. You should have seen the tears of Joy in Applejack's eyes. But other than that, and the fact that somepony could see the future with that thing, I didn't find anything useful." Octavia:" I suppose that's for the best. We don't really want to use it, just to keep it safe from ponies who would abuse it. In this case, Vinyl Scratch." Starlight:" How are we going to get it back?" Periwinkle:" I saw Vinyl heading towards the Ponyville orphanage with the apple. I think she's trying to convince them to join her army or something." ???:" Mistress Octavia!" Octavia:" I swear, if I hear my name shouted one more time, I'm going burst!" One of her couriers ran up to her. Courier:" I have a letter for you." Octavia took the letter. It wasn't signed. But it did have a picture of an apple and a pear on the front. Dear Mistress... whomever that may be now, We are ready for to retrieve us. We are in a cave near the ruins of the old castle of the two princesses. We have already packed for the trip, now all we need is an escort. Please send some ponies as quick as possible. We are running out of supplies, we have about six days worth. We also think they are looking for us. Please hurry. ~''Signed Pear and Apple.'' ... Octavia:" It can't be a coincidence Applejack." Octavia went back to Sweet Apple Acres to tell her what she found in the letter. Applejack:" Are ya sure? I don't even know what to expect when I do see 'em." Octavia:" Expect mom and dad. That's all." Applejack:" Yeah, but they left years ago... how have they been in a cave for that long?" Octavia:" I don't know, but the templars are looking for them. I figured you would want to come to help them." Applejack:" Well... ah'm no assassin, but they are mah parents, so ah'll do it." Octavia:" Alright then. Shall we get going? Do you know the way, because I don't." Applejack:" Ah may have made the trip at least once er twice." Octavia:" Right then, I'm going to gather as many assassin as we may need." ... Octavia rounded up Terra, Lyra, and Blaze for the trip. Hunter decided he wanted to come along for the ride and help out. Blaze knew he just wanted to hang around her, though she didn't say anything, as she knew he would never try anything with her. The six of them, including Applejack, went off into the Everfree Forest. Walking through the ominous forest, they felt a little uneasy, all except for Terra and Applejack, who have braved the forest before. CRACK! Blaze:" AH! What was that!?" Lyra:" You stepped on a stick." Blaze looked down, and saw that she had indeed, stepped on on stick. She chuckled nervously. Blaze:" Heh, o-of course I did. I knew that, I was just pulling your hooves... heheh." Terra:" Are you scared?" Blaze:" N-no. I don't even know the meaning of fear. Heheh... There was the a strange sound of chittering nearby, causing Blaze to shiver. Blaze:" Okay, maybe a little, but can you blame me? None of us have ever been to the Everfree before." Terra:" I have." Blaze:" You're a bat pony, you don't count." Applejack:" Ah have." Blaze:" Really?" Applejack:" A few times actually. First time was when I met Twilight, and we used the elements of harmony on Princess Luna. Well more precisely, Nightmare Moon. But ya get the idea." Blaze:" Yeah, I guess." Applejack:" Anyhow, we're almost there." Terra:" Not that I have anything against Applejack, but is she going with us? She's not an assassin." Octavia:" We possibly know where her parents are. Why else would the letter be signed 'Pear and Apple'?" Terra:" Makes sense." Blaze:" They're just trees, they're just trees, they're just trees..." Hunter:" Hey Blaze, you alright?" Blaze:" I'm sorry... I just... don't like it here is all." Hunter:" Don't worry. We'll be out soon enough. (Confident) I'll be right next to you. If that's fine with you." Blaze:" *Blushes* Thank you, Hunter. You're a good pony." Hunter:" Well, I certainly try my best." ... Vinyl:" I am pleased you accepted my invitation, Skald." Skald was a white earth pony, with black mane, and a sword cutie mark. He also happened to be a Canterlot Templar. Skald:" I'm quite suprised myself. I had not anticpated being summoned by a former assassin." Vinyl:" You wouldn't happen to have any blade gauntlets lying around, would you? I lost mine to the thieves." Skald:" As a matter of fact, I've just conveniently "barrowed" a pair from an assassin we've captured." He gave her two assassin gauntlets. Vinyl:" Very nice. We may have strayed from our original path, but I rather admire the usefullness of these things." Skald:" I simply prefer poison than a dagger, but quick and quite is also a great way to do things. Oh, and you mention a city in your letter, being built on the backs of slaves." Vinyl:" Slaves? Don't use that petiful word around me. We're all slaves, every single one of us, one way or another, including myself. The term 'serves' is more preferable. Some ponies just need... questionable motivation, in order to get things done. But to answer you're question, yes. I cannot let the fate of Equestria rest on the hooves of lazy ponies, who don't ever do anything with their lives." Skald:" Pardon me, but if memory serves correct, you were a DJ, yes? What was it? DJ PON-3?" Vinyl:" Hm? I think I would rem- I mean, of course. That is... until I realized my more important role in this world, and I will stop at nothing to attain a better one." Skald:" I'd very much like to see this city for myself, if that's fine with you." Vinyl:" I suppose I could, though it isn't finished quite yet. Almost, though. I'm thinking of naming it... Utobitha. It will be a mockery of Princess Celestia, and what she failed to accomplish." Skald:" Blasphemy! Princess Celestia is our... princess. Our savior. Why would we mock her?" Vinyl:" You may think her a savior, but I've seen what she has done, and I know she regrets not a single thing she did, ever. She took advantage of me when she needed me the most, and then spits on me by handling me in the most distasteful of means." Skald:" I see. You must have it out for her then. Whatever your reason, how would a name like that mock Princess Celestia?" Vinyl blinked. Vinyl:" Hm? Oh, uh... well it's just... um... so unique." Skald:" I see. Well, now that you are here, I would much like to see your skill with a blade gauntlet, former-assassin." Vinyl:" Hm? Oh yes. I would very much like to show you. Come, this way." ... Octavia stopped. Her companions stopped shortly after only to look at her. Blaze:" What's wrong?" Octavia:" I think we're being followed." Octavia pulled out her sword, and turned. Octavia:" Come out stalker, show yourself." Suddenly, a ghostly figure comes out from the trees. Everypony gasps. Right in front of them, was a distorted figure of a white unicorn, with an electric-blue mane, red eyes, and a music note cutie mark. There were tears in her eyes, and she looked just as scared as everypony else was. Octavia falls to her hind knees. Vinyl:" Tavi... help." Octavia:" V-vinyl?" TO BE CONTINUED... Category:Content (Terrarian Pony) Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfiction (Fanon) Category:Genre (Crossover)